16 and Pregnant Naruto Style
by They Call Me Sa5m
Summary: Like the title says :D Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

16 and Pregnant Naruto Style

By: ..Silent

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

I will try and put on as many Naruto characters as I can mostly if I remember, XD. Please read and review!


	2. Kankuro

**Thank you so much Silverfox-chan and SilentKill792! :D And Yay a cookie! *Eats Cookie* I will retry my hardest! Oh and I based some of the personalities and a few names from Malcolm in the Middle and I don't own that either. Well here goes. Random note: I got a cookie. I'm only slightly insane.**

Hello I'm Benny and I'm part of the Leaf Village! Yes I am also a girl I've lived here my whole life with my brothers, Jack (He's the oldest and then after me because I'm second born are), Raymond, Donald, Reese, Jamey and Corey.

Benny isn't my real name, my real name is Bernice but I hate that name! Naming me Bernice was the worst, most unfair thing they have ever done to me.

The second was giving me six brothers but then again it's made me tougher. Small note my entire family is completely insane.

My Brothers-

Jack got kicked out of military school at the age of sixteen; he went to the Land of Iron where he met his new wife, Jocelyn. Joy for short. After he went on a long camping trip and somehow they ended up in Suna on a ranch. Being on a ranch for few years they moved next door back to us because they must have missed. Since our mom and Joy don't get along; Joy was dragged back kicking and screaming.

Raymond is probably the most violent but for some reason when we go somewhere nice he is a gentleman but he goes off duty after midnight. He also picks fights with the smallest things like a goat at the zoo, a small kid on a three-wheeled bike and for some strange reason the mailman. Ray is probably the dumbest out of my brothers.

Donald is the known smartest in my family. He complains about everything and manages to get in the weirdest situations like one time he got stuck in the sewers. But living with the type of family I do I am an expert in medicines and surgery. Don't ask.

Reese is probably the smartest. But that's because Don exposed him to strange chemicals when he was born. The chemical was supposed to make invisible ink but instead blew up while Reese was being born oh and I also know how to give birth to babies. Reese also has a big obsession with candy and sugar in general but we can't let him have it because he gets really hyper.

Jamey is a two-year old version of Jack. He can do almost anything that has to do with getting in trouble. Great.

Corey is the baby of the family literally. I can't write much about either Corey or Jamey because they haven't been around as long as you noticed how each paragraph got shorter and shorter. Corey was born three months ago.

My parents-

My mom's name is June; she is a tyrannical, controlling, evil and manipulative woman. Let's say Jack got into a fight and lost to a girl. It would shrink his ego but my mom instead of comforting him and trying to help him feel better like a normal mom would yell, 'how can you lose to a girl! I thought I raised you better!' She can be more sexist then Shikamaru! The only normal thing she does is scolding him for getting into a fight.

My dad's name Drake; he is scared of my mom so he isn't as much into the parenting thing. He tries to bond with the boys but the last time he tried they ended up lost in the wilderness for three days. A puppet master finding some shredded clothes on his way with his sister to Leaf for a ninja meeting found them and no I am not a ninja.

That's the family that lives with us and if more of my family shows up later I'll tell you about it.

I have been dating that same puppet master for a year now and if already haven't guessed his name is Kankuro. We've met by my father and brothers the only good thing they did for me.

The only problem is I don't think he is a big fan of kids but I'm not for sure. The reason I put this is because I am sixteen and pregnant.

27 weeks pregnant-

My mom wasn't to thrilled about hearing that I was pregnant because when we had the talk was better then when dad gave the talk to the boys. But then again I think fertility runs in the family because there are seven of us kids.

Kankuro is on a mission so he hasn't been able to spend as much time with me but oh well the baby isn't born yet.

Kankuro wasn't happy when he heard I was pregnant but he sucked it up and stayed. He has been staying with us a lot lately and for some weird reason in the beginning my mom wouldn't let him stay in my room with me. How does she think I got pregnant but now she does let him stay with me in my room. I can never guess the moves that woman makes.

Anyway Kankruo is on a mission, dad is at work, mom is at work and Jack and Joy are also at work. Since it is summer vacation still leaves me with the boys, which sucks cause I don't want to watch them. Why can't my mom and dad just go along with putting them in a cage or selling them to the zoo? Jeez!

"Give me the hockey stick, Ray! Don goes put Jamey in his crib! And apparently Corey; how'd he get out anyway? Never mind! Don't make me repeat myself, Ray! Reese touch the candy and I will tell the monsters that live under your bed to eat you," I yell. This is a normal day at my house.

"R-really?" Reese asks scared.

"Yep," I said snatching the hockey stick out of Raymond's hands because he was about to hit Don over the head with it.

"You know real moms don't tell their children that monsters live under their beds," Don said in his smart alike tone.

"Good," I answer. "Because I'm not your mom."

Don growled something under his breath and I just rolled my eyes beginning to eat my lunch, macaroni with applesauce and ketchup on top. Yum!

Babies crying, Ray trying to beat up everyone and everything, Don being a smart a** and complaining how he doesn't need a babysitter and Reese in the fetal position on top of the refrigerator because he thinks the 'monsters' won't get him there. Yep-normal day. Then mom will kill us all when she gets home. Figurative unsure of being literal; my mom is pretty scary.

37 weeks pregnant-

Apparently Joy has gotten pregnant too so Joy, Jack, my mom, my dad because my mom and dad, Jack and Joy are coming the rest of my brothers are staying at our creepy person that stalks and works with mom, his name is Harold and he lives in the apartments across from us and if you have binoculars you can see our house well, that's not creepy using my sarcastic and sacred voice and Harold also lives with his spoiled pet cat, Potato Chip, poor cat and Temari is coming with Kankuro and me. Is there anyway to do this in secret?!

"So doc is a boy or a girl because if it's a girl her name is going to be Lillian," I say after the warm gel is put on my pregnant belly.

"Well it's a girl," says the nurse. "And over there is a boy."

"Wait what?!" I say in shock. "This," I point to my belly. "Can not be having more then one! Twins don't even run in either of our families!" In my head- Holy Crap!

"No but your family is…" The nurse who is giving me the sonogram stops to think of the right word. "Fertile Thus it is very possible for you to have twins."  
"Are you sure they are mine?" Kankuro asks.

I smack him and say, "Of course their yours! I believe I should know who the father of my baby is!"

"Your mom didn't," my dad, Drake says.

"What?!" Most of the people in the room pretty much shout. Who needs soap operas when you have my family? Maybe Jack's real dad is Drake's evil twin separated at birth. Yet he'd still be my half brother. Darn! Please let him be switched at birth! Well to late now Jack's already grown up.

June smacks dad so hard it knocks him over and she says, "Shut up Drake!"

My dad shook it off getting up and he answers the what's by saying, "Your mother was actually dating five guys well that I know of including me at one time."

Joy smiles because my mom had tortured her for so long that now Joy has something to prove that my mom isn't perfect. Whoever said my mom is scares me. Jack faints, Temari goes into shock probably because she has never met such a screwed up family including her own. I just sit there with my mouth hanging open and Kankuro gives a strange look like he can't believe this is actually happening. The nurse is watching my parents with interest. In the hall way nurses gather to watch eating popcorn and drinking soda. Great they are officially watching the newest chick flick shop opera, 'my screwed up life, based on a true story.'

"It happened so long ago and Drake is Jack's father, we even had a blood test to prove it. It was just for a time that I didn't know if Drake was the father or if it was a man named Junior," My mom said we keep staring.

"Wait! Who is Junior? Were you dating a sixth man?!" my dad says with shock in his eyes.

"Oh like you weren't dating that slut who worked as a hairstylist or that bar tender lady!" My mom exclaims pointing her finger to my dad, if that is my real dad.

"I broke up with them when we started to get serious! You know after I changed my name!" My dad yells getting a bunch of gasps. Is my real name Benny?! Or Bernice!! Jeez!

"Can we go now?" I ask before we get a bigger audience. Of course this has to take place while I'm getting a sonogram. Even though it was only my belly that was being shown I feel slightly violated and a little more messed up then when we left. Once this baby is born I want to go to Suna!

1 week and 14 hours later-

"I think my water broke," I say walking into the kitchen during breakfast.

"It's okay there is more in the Refrigerator and if you need to there are cups I the cabinet," Reese says getting more bacon on his plate.

"Not that kind of water you dummy!" Don said.

"What kind of water then?" Reese asks with big deer eyes, crap!

"Never mind! We just have to get your sister to the hospital!" my mom says jumping up, Kankuro grabbed my arm and was helping me out.

"Uhhh! Ray no never mind that's a bad idea. Jack stay here and watch your brothers!" my dad says grabbing the Corey's baby bag for unknown reasons. But I'm pretty sure my dad wasn't much help for all seven births.

On our way there the contractions got worse and worse.

Finally when we got to the hospital I say, "I want a f**king epidural!"

"You are just beginning you probably don't…" the doctor telling me this didn't finish because I grab the collar of his shirt and drag him to my level in the wheelchair that is taking me to delivery.

"Give me the d*** epidural," I growl letting go of the scared doctor.

Eventually!

I am holding the baby boy with Kankuro sitting beside me holding the baby girl.

Lillian

Weight: 6 pounds 6 ounces

Kody

Weight: 7 pounds 2 ounces

Since I was to busy to document anymore lets just say my life in Sand is just as hectic as it was in Leaf. I never thought I would have babies well maybe one when I was thirty but that's over now because I am sixteen and the mother of twins a boy and a girl, sister to six boys, soon to be aunt of a baby boy and daughter of two strange parents. My life could still be a soap opera since we found out that Grandpa, my mom's dad isn't her dad and her real dad died after a freak elevator accident and grandpa the one that isn't my mom's real dad like we thought didn't die a few days ago like grandma said but ran away to the Village Hidden in the Clouds to marry a lady with five grown children. Yep we are a seriously messed up family but we are our seriously messed up family.

**Ahhhhh! To lazy to write anymore! I hope this was okay! Should this become rated M I tried to keep it T as much as possibly and I wrote as much as I could even though it skips a lot of weeks but oh well! I hoped you liked it!**


	3. Gaara Part One

Muhahaha I have come around to remake Gaara I made his girlfriend pretty much insane but whatever… I hopes you like it! My next chapter will either be Temari or Sakura, probably Temari but I have to think up some stuff on thinking for her! Muhahah! (That's my evil laugh) Sorry I am really hyper today! :D Random Note: I eated all of my cookie! :'( But oh well I is getting another Thank you again for your support even though I am really new at this! Thank you for reading and reviewing! Oh I also do not own the energizer bunny he's just in the story to make a point.

Gaara

Hey my name is Kita, it means north which is weird since we live in the south warmest climate ever, the dessert! My mom's name is Kiwa, which means borderline. I think grams and gramps hit the marker on the head because my mom does border on a line; she borders on the line of insanity!

I don't blame you if your scared I am too! We live in a small apartment and if you're lucky you don't get rained on! Woo hoo! Doesn't it make you want to jump for joy to the fact you might get a second bath! Not really.

Sorry I am a very hyper, silly person.

I am Gaara's girlfriend, which is weird since we are polar opposites and I'm talking Mercury and Pluto opposites. I also like saying the word which, which witch is which? That part isn't relevant but oh well. All right, all right I plead the insanity case! I'm grinning evilly! Just so you know what I look like I am a 4 foot 6 raging ball of fire. My hair is blonde and my eyes are green and if you call me a dumb blonde… Well I can't do anything since my lawyer or this site won't let me so if you call me a dumb blonde I will give you a cookie. Dang! It was edited.

How I met Gaara… I spilt my hot cocoa on him don't ask why I was drinking hot cocoa in a dessert. But anyway I spilt my hot cocoa on his pants, which ruined them, some of his fan girls threatened me blah blah blah. We've been together ever since!

Happy ending right; Er wrong because I am sixteen and pregnant and I don't know to many princess's like this and even Juliet and she was fifteen. Sound the beginning music! Wait we're on a reading website? Darn! Pretend there is music.

3 weeks pregnant-

"I'm just on my way to tell my boyfriend I'm pregnant and if he breaks up with me maybe my lawyer will finally go with pleading the insanity case," I sung going on my way to Gaara's office.

Matsuri shot me a glare and of course I have to say something.

"What's your problem Matsuri? Does your nail polish not go with your socks or something?" I say getting into her face.

"I'm not wearing socks dumb a**!" She replied egging me on.

I make a sad face and say, "That is done right mean! Do I need to barely you next to Kevin?"

"Who's Kevin?" Matsuri asks dumb founded.

"He's that one that makes my grass grow," I reply with a crazed look on my face.

"We. Are. In. the. dessert. Grass doesn't grow here," She said each word carefully as if I was completely stupid.

"That's what you think," I say nodded up and down quickly as if I added an extra sugar to my coffee this morning; which I did. Which is weird since I don't normally drink coffee because I turn into the energizer bunny. Why has Gaara even bothered to date me for a year or knock me up? Oh well.

"I believe that is enough," says that dark solemn voice I've grown to love somewhat can't he add emotion to it? Jeez!

"Fine," I say as if I'm a little kid who just got told no. Mentally maybe I am a little kid but just between you and me I hope I grow up enough so I can raise a child. I don't want Gaara to be a parent to his lover and child that's being strange.

Gaara nods his head. In my head- my little voices are talking to me- 'Smack him on the head no one is that emotionless!'

"Hey Gaara," Matsuri says seductively.

I roll my eyes I don't even bother anymore since Gaara and me are like paper and glue were stuck together. We might fight but sometimes that is our conversation.

"Oh yeah Gaara I have to tell you something very important," I said excitedly.

"Is this anything like last weeks emergency?" He asks board. I am so not that boring!

"NO!" I nearly yell and people start looking at us and like any lady I reply. "What are you looking at?"

"Kita," Gaara says sharply.

I retracted and thought, 'Oh yeah I'm pregnant and I can tell Matsuri and Sari are getting another enemy in nine months.'

"Sorry," I said. "But I'm pregnant so I am officially three voices now,"

"Your having twins?" Matsuri asks confused. Yes even us natural born Gaara fans have civilized conversation. Even though I wasn't a fan until we started dating.

I shook my head and said, "No. The voice and the baby just don't like you." Then I noticed what does Gaara have to say so I turn to him.

He has a huge look of shock on his face, which shocks me since Gaara is always serious and now the question is how come I stayed with him if he is so predictable and I am not?

"Whatever I'm going home," Matsuri said with attitude after over coming her shock. Man she can be quick because once I seen the plus sign I was like frozen for two days than I took three more just to be careful.

I ignored her and waved my hand in front of Gaara's shocked face saying, "Gaara, are you okay?"

He nodded slowly. He's alive! I don't know if I wanted him to stay frozen for a few more days then someone might have noticed.

Okay this is part one I'll do part two soon I guess. The reason I'm putting this story on hiatus or pause is because I like the idea but I need to develop better writing skills so I am going to practice. I don't do this story any justice but I could eventually! Oh and also its not because of what that flamer put up this on my own doing. Right now I am going to work on my forums, Vote for Bleach Choice Awards and Vote for Naruto Choice Awards.


	4. Gaara Part Two

**Gaara Part two**

**Thank you so much for the reviews! :D Sorry I took as long a break as I did, I loaded to my computer then it was lost and I got mad and it was just a mess either way I'm back! Thank you again for your reviews!**

29 Weeks Pregnant-

And my mood swings are out of control! Woot! Even though Gaara is cool with having a baby now, he seems to spend more and more time at his office then he does at home (I can't imagine why. Mu hahah!) So I'm left with a body guard, not because I need more protection but because apparently I'm a danger to myself and everyone around me…… Tehe. I don't know why. I mean I'm a good person! Anyway my body guard's name is Bob and he said after meeting me he may never have children! I was so happy when I heard it… Until I found out it wasn't a compliment. My bad!

"This is your fault!" I scream at the already scared Bob even today he can't look at me without cowering first.

"I didn't do anything for Pete's sake!" Bob yelled back, scared out of his mind since I'm holding his weapons. Muhaha!

"Oh, now your talking about this Pete's sake! Are you an alcoholic now? I do not want this type of behavior in front of my baby!" I screech, ignoring Bob's pleads for me to stop.

"Okay, I'm sorry!" Bob says trying to hide under the table.

"That's better," I say calming down.

"But being around someone like you makes a person want to drink," Bib, grumbled getting out from under the table.

"What's that?" I ask, holding a sharp weapon up high, even though I'm a ninja I don't know what the names of them are I just call them sharp pointing thing 1,2 and 3.

"Nothing!" Bob says quickly.

I don't understand why Gaara doesn't want to be around me at this time!

38 Weeks Pregnant-

Well so far so good, I'm having a baby boy. We haven't figured out a name yet though…. Since its close to the due date I've gotten really annoying.

"Why isn't Gaara here yet?" I whine and then turn to see Gaara and say. "Oh, never mind. Why isn't our baby here yet?"

"Maybe he's scared," Gaara suggested.

"I know I would be," Kankuro said, walking in.

I look at Gaara with a crazy, mean look and then look at Kankuro with the same look only I relize something.

"How did you get in here?" I ask, confused. "Why would he be scared?" I ask innocently waiting for one of them to speak, ready to kill any of them.

"Uhhh, not you," Kankuro lied.

"Your mom, she's crazy," Gaara said, agreeing with Kankuro even though I know they are both lying. "Sorry but it's the truth." She's not the only one.

"What happened to Bob?" Kankuro asked, looking around.

"Mental break-down I don't know why either," I say, sadly.

"Yeah, can't imagine why," Kankuro said, sarcastically.

Even I know they are both scared of me at this time. Kita is a good girl! Where'd I hear that?

Soon- The documentary crew is too scared to go near Kita so they wait in the waiting room.

Yuuri

Boy

7 pounds exact

3 weeks old-

The documentary crew is too scared to go near Kita, so they ask on the street and they heard he is just fine!

**Hope you like it! : )**


End file.
